2001 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * Marvel Comics withdraws from the Comics Code Authority and established its own rating system for its publications. * Ted Goff receives the SILVER T-SQUARE award from the National Cartoonist Society in a unanimous vote. * The Norwegian comic strip Fakta fra verden by Karstein Volle begins publication. * First publishing by 1999 founded Rough Cut Comics, ''The Surgeon. Deaths January * January 23: Fred Ray, Superman's primary cover artist of the 1940s, passes away at age 80. April * April 3: Ray Osrin passes away at age 72. June * June 22: George Evans dies at age 81. August * August 25: Chuck Cuidera dies at age 85. September * September 13: Johnny Craig, long-time EC Comics artist, dies at age 75. November * November 6: Gray Morrow dies at age 67. December * December 19: Dan DeCarlo, long-time Archie Comics artist, dies at age 82. Conventions * February 17–18: Alternative Press Expo (Herbst Pavilion, Fort Mason, San Francisco) * February 25: Portland Comic Book Show (Memorial Coliseum at Rose Quarter, Portland, Oregon) — guests include Bernie Wrightson, Val Mayerik, Steven Grant, Anne Timmons, and Pete Woods * March 2–4: MegaCon (Orange County Convention Center, Orlando, Florida) — guests include George Pérez, Mark Waid, Steve Epting, Rick Magyar, Scot Eaton, Andrew Hennessy, Wil Quintana, Barbara Kesel, Steve McNiven, Tom Simmons, Morry Hollowell, Bart Sears, Andy Smith, Michael Atiyeh, Ron Marz, Greg Land, Drew Geraci, Brandon Peterson, John Dell, Andrew Crossley, Jim Chuen, Don Hillsman II, and Caesar Rodriguez * March 9: National Comic Book, Art, Toy, and Sci-Fi Expo I (St. Paul's Church Auditorium, New York City) * March 31: Small Press and Alternative Comics Expo (S.P.A.C.E.) (Ohio Expo Center, Rhodes Center, Columbus, Ohio) — 440 attendees; special guest: Dave Sim. First presentation of the Howard Eugene Day Memorial Award ("the Day Prize") * April 1–3: WonderCon (Oakland Convention Center, Oakland, California) * April 27–29: Pittsburgh Comicon (Radisson Hotel Pittsburgh ExpoMart, Monroeville, Pennsylvania) — guests include Frank Miller,Brady, Matt. "Baltimore Comic Con '08: 2008 Harvey Awards Announced," Newsarama (September 27, 2008). Gilbert Hernandez, Jaime Hernandez, Frank Cho, Dave Cooper, Dan Clowes, Mark Schultz, Scott McDaniel, Tom Savini, Chyna, Michonne Bourriague, Paul Blake, Claire Stansfield, Alexandra Tydings,Mervis, Scott. "Heroic comeback," Pittsburgh Post-Gazette (27 April 2001), p. 22. Jeff Smith, Terry Moore, Dean Haspiel, and Josh Neufeld * May 18–20: Motor City Comic Con I (Novi Expo Center, Novi, Michigan) — guests include Sergio Aragonés, Todd Dezago, David Finch, Franchesco, Andy Lee, Steve Lieber, Paul Jenkins, Jason Moore, James O'Barr, Michael Avon Oeming, Brian Pulido, Stan Sakai, Chris Sprouse, J. Michael Straczynski, Michael Turner, Randy Zimmerman, Murphy Anderson, Pam Bliss, Mark Crilley, Marshall Dillon, Dick Giordano, David W. Mack, Eddy Newell, Martin Nodell, Mike Okamoto, Diana Okamoto, Jim Ottaviani, Greg Rucka, Billy Tucci, and Chris Yambar * May 26–27: Comics 2001 (Bristol, England, U.K.) — presentation of the National Comics Awards; official guests include Eddie Campbell, D'Israeli, Gary Spencer Millidge, Tony Rollinson, Tim Sayer,Sandells, Natalie. "Comics 2001," Sequential Tart vol. IV, issue #7 (June 2001). Dave Gibbons, Staz Johnson, Sean Phillips, Charlie Adlard, Greg Staple, Metaphrog, Bob Schreck, Alan Grant, John McCrea, Dez Skinn, and Steve Conley * June 8–10: Heroes Convention (Charlotte Convention Center, Charlotte, North Carolina) — guests include Bob Almond, Jim Amash, Murphy Anderson, Mark Bagley, John Beatty, Dan Brereton, Frank Brunner, Steven Butler, Nick Cardy, K.C. Carlson, Richard Case, Sean Chen, Mark Chiarello, Alan Davis, Todd Dezago, Johnna Draper Carlson, Dick Giordano, Jimmy Gownley, Cully Hamner, Scott Hampton, Scott Hanna, Tony Harris, Irwin Hasen, Adam Hughes, Jamal Igle, Georges Jeanty, Phil Jimenez, Drew Johnson, Dan Jolley, Nat Jones, Greg Keyes, Jim Krueger, Bob Layton, Mark Lipka, David W. Mack, Nathan Massengill, Pop Mhan, Phil Noto, Michael Avon Oeming, Paul Pope, James Pruett, Joe Pruett, Joe Quesada, Robin Riggs, Budd Root, Craig Rousseau, Julius Schwartz, Walter Simonson, Louise Simonson, Brian Stelfreeze, Karl Story, Roy Thomas, Tim Townsend, George Tuska, Dexter Vines, Loston Wallace, Karl Waller, and Mike Wieringo * July 6: National Comic Book, Art, Toy, and Sci-Fi Expo II (St. Paul's Church Auditorium, New York City) * July 19–22: Comic-Con International (San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, California): 53,000 attendees; official guests: Brian Michael Bendis, John Buscema, Michael Chabon, Frank Cho, Julie Doucet, Brian Froud, Wendy Froud, Gene Ha, Joe R. Lansdale, Russell Myers, P. Craig Russell, Kim Stanley Robinson, Spider Robinson, Alvin Schwartz, Dan Spiegle, Jhonen Vasquez, Judd Winick, and Bernie Wrightson * August 17–19: Wizard World Chicago (Rosemont Convention Center, Rosemont, Illinois) — 40,000+ attendees;Press release. "Wizard World Chicago 2001 attendance tops 40,000," Comic Book Resources (September 6, 2001). guest of honor: Alex Ross; special guests: Kevin Smith, Jason Mewes, Gene Simmons, Peter Mayhew, David Prowse, Kenny Baker, Kimmie Kappenberg from Survivor, James Marsters, and Juliet Landau * August 18–19: "Love is... CAPTION 2001" (Oxford Union Society, Oxford, England) * August 24–26: Fan Expo Canada (Metro Toronto Convention Centre, Toronto, Ontario, Canada) — 15,359 attendees; guests include William Shatner, James Doohan, Peter Mayhew, Traci Lords, Ethan Phillips, Ted Raimi, Ian Churchill, Jeph Loeb, Carlos Pacheco, Mika Akitaka, and Scott McNeil * August 30–September 2: Dragon Con (Hyatt Regency Atlanta/Marriott Marquis, Atlanta, Georgia) — 20,000+ attendees; guests include Don Bluth, Alice Cooper, Anthony Daniels, and James Doohan * September 14–16: Small Press Expo/International Comics and Animation Festival (SPX/ICAF) (Bethesda, Maryland) — events canceled due September 11 attacks"Newswatch: SPX/ICAF Cancelled in Wake of Terrorist Attacks on New York and Washington DC," The Comics Journal #238 (October 2001), p. 100. * September 16: SP-Xiles (Brooklyn, New York) — created to replace canceled Small Press Expo; raises $1,925.00 for the American Red Cross and the New York Fire Fighter's 9-11 Relief Fund"New York: Impromptu SP-Xiles Event Raises Funds for Charity," The Comics Journal #238 (October 2001), p. 101. * September 15–16: HoustonCon (Holiday Inn, Houston, Texas) — sponsored by Bedrock City Comics; guests include Harry Knowles, John Lucas, and Scott GilbertMcClelland, Eileen. "Eight-Day Planner September 13–September 20," The Houston Chronicle (September 13, 2001), p. 14. * October 12–13: National Comic Book, Art, Toy, and Sci-Fi Expo III (St. Paul's Church Auditorium, New York City) — run as a charity event to benefit victims of the September 11 attacks * October 19–21: Bat.con (Dallas, Texas) — celebrating the 35th Anniversary of the Batman TV show. Featured guests include: Mark Waid, Craig Rousseau, Dan Brereton, Norm Breyfogle, Adam West, Burt Ward, Yvonne Craig, Julie Newmar, Frank Gorshin, and Van Williams * October 19–21: Great American Comic Book and Sci-Fi Expo (Hynes Convention Center, Boston, Massachusetts) — guests include Andy Kubert, Adam Kubert, Joe Kubert, Joe Quesada, Ed McGuinness, and David Wahl * November 2–5; Coco Bulles (Culture Palace of Abidjan, Côte d'Ivoire) * November 9–11: National Comic Book, Art, Toy, and Sci-Fi Expo IV (Metropolitan Pavlion, New York City) — featured guests include Klaus Janson and Joe Staton * November 17–18: Motor City Comic Con II (Novi Expo Center, Novi, Michigan) — guests include Aaron Bordner, Peter David, Guy Davis, Marshall Dillon, Vince Locke, Jason Moore, Mark Schultz, William Stout, Randy Zimmerman, Chase Masterson, Vaughn Armstrong, Julie Caitlin Brown, Jeremy Bulloch, Angus McGinnis, Garek Hagon, and Kenneth Colley * November 24–25: Mid-Ohio Con (Hilton Columbus Hotel at Easton Town Center, Columbus, Ohio) — guests include Dave Gibbons and John Byrne * December 30–31: the comic Pearls Before Swine is created. First issues by title ;7 Seeds :Release: November by Shogakukan (Betsucomi). Author: Yumi Tamura. ;Angel Cup :Release: by Tokyopop. Writer: Youn Jae-ho. Artist: Kim Dong-wook. ;Pearls Before Swine :Release: December 31 by The Washington Post. Writer: Stephan Pastis Artist: Stephan Pastis. ;Sgt Mike Battle: The Greatest American Hero! :Release: August by Pier-C Comics. Writer & Artist: Graham Pierce. ;Trip to Tagaytay :''Release: by Tala Comics Publishing. Writer & Artist: Arnold Arre. Initial appearances by character name Onimar Synn in JSA #24 (June) written by David S. Goyer and Geoff Johns, published by DC Comics. References Category:2001 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists